UK Middleweight Champs 12gh
The UK MW championships 12gh was held at the xmas RL event, after Animal Antics. Not a true Double knockout competition, but there were several ways for loosers of the first and second round to re-enter the main competition. Competitors Jabow, Hydra Mini, Little Flipper, Little Spinner, FireAnt, PipeWench, Wasp Jr. Dragon King, Chaos 22 and Ticket to Ride. Favorites Jabow was a top favorite after previous success in UK MW competitions. Little Flipper has also previouslyperformed well in UK and US MW competitions. Pipe Wench was held in high regard after their sucess in the US championships recently. Wasp Jr was viewed as a potential wild card favorite, after the sucess of the teams HW robot. However the MW was relatively untested and unknown... Competition Mini Hydra V Pipe Wench Hydra out in 5 seconds! Little Spinner V Wasp Jr. LS got one good hit in, then OOTA after 14 secs. Jabow V Ticket to Ride Long fight, TTR lower at front and back so get most good attacks. Judges: Ticket to Ride through. Dizzy Tilly V Fire Ant DT not heavy enough to do damage. In pit within a minute. Little Flipper V Dragon King DK pushing LF around arena for 25 seconds. Then goes to open pit. 1 flip leaves them OOTA. LF through. Bye V Chaos 22 Bye. 1st round loosers (to re-enter competition) Dragon King V Dizzy Tilly V Little Spinner LS pitted by DK. Well driven. Then DT bounced into pit too but excaped. Re pitted by DK after 36 secs. Jabow V Hydra Hydra in pit 37 secs. So- Jabow V Dragon King to re enter competition Jabow flipped on first impact. Even fight. Jabow opened pit at 30 sec and instantly pushed down it by DK. DK wins. Main Comp Pipe Wench V Little Flipper Little flips by LF but one slow controled lift by PW ended them. 10 secs OOTA. Wasp V Ticket To Ride Over and counted out at 34 (continued to OOTA for fun). Chaos 22 V FireAnt Chaos getting lots of flips in, winning at start. Near end FA coming back. Going towards a close JD but with 4 secs left Chaos fliped FA OOTA. Loosers Fireant V Dragon strike V Little Flipper V Ticket to Ride 10 seconds DK OOTA by LF. 1.15 TTR counted out- flipped by LT. 1.50 FA OOTA by LF. Main Competition Semi Finals Chaos 22 V Little Flipper Not really a fight, Chaos OOTA 10 seconds Pipe Wench V Wasp Jnr PW OOTA 9 seconds 3rd Place Playoff Pipe Wench V Chaos 22 2.08 Chaos 22 OOTA. Flipper broke halfway through. No hope after that. Final Wasp Jnr V Little Flipper Good fight. Both robots could have won it. But neither did. Went to judges decision at 3 mins. Very close. But Wasp jnr had more flips and more effective flips. Closer to winning more and in control of more of the fight. So Wasp Jnr was declaired winner and MW Champion.